Short Fiction Collection
by Crazehun
Summary: A set of short fic that have been given permission to be out, because it's just so cringey and, according to Crazehun, too vulgar. Purely and only will be written by Qiesha, thank you very much. BTS! OT7! BL! Crack pair warning!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OT7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A set of short fic that have been given permission to be out, because it's just so cringey and, according to Crazehun, too vulgar. Purely and only will be written by Qiesha, thank you very much**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story #1 (Yoonmin) :**

.

.

.

It was exceptional for Min Yoongi to be outside his office at broad daylight such as today. The young lawyer's pale skin contrast to his black attire and hair made it clear that he's not an outdoor person.

The warm august breeze wandered about, ruffling his already messy hair in a soft delicate way. His hand reached to his side, grabbing a cup of cold Americano he previously bought at a nearby cafe and sip it slowly, savoring the flavor and the cold sensation of the beverage freshened his throat. As he placed back his glass, he felt a soft vibration coming from his pocket. He fished out his phone, the source of the vibration, and placed it near his ear after seeing his assistant name on the screen.

"Yes, this is Min Yoongi speaking." His deep raspy voice echoed.

"My apologies for interrupting your lunch break, sir. But your VIP is here, and he demand to meet you this instant."

Yoongi who could sense the anxiousness on her voice, sighed before taking his glass of coffee and stood up.

"Tell him, I will be there in 15 minutes."

"Certainly, sir."

He placed back the device to it's original place before making his way out of the park. He made a right turn at the edge of the park, and stood at the sidewalk, patiently waiting for the signal to cross the street, while finishing his coffee. Right after crossing the street, he entered one of the tallest building, everyone either bowed or lowered their head towards him as he made his way to the elevator. He threw out the empty glass at a nearby bin before entering the small box compartment and pushing his office's floor.

TING!

The metal door opened, Yoongi's assistant greeted him behind her desk and informed that the VIP had been waiting inside. Yoongi thanked her and opened his office door.

"15 minutes sharp. You're still as punctual as ever." The only person beside him in the room spoke out.

"Good afternoon to you too, Park Jimin." Yoongi said, now taking his place on the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the world's superstar in the comfort of my office?"

Jimin chuckled at his stance,"Almost three months of not meeting each other, and your first greeting is a sarcasm? Wow, I'm hurt."

Yoongi clicked his tongue,"And whose fault is that?" he looked away, refusing to see Jimin in the face.

Seeing Yoongi's annoyed expression only made Jimin even more determined to to tease his partner.

"I brought you gift from the world tour." Jimin said, now sitting next to Yoongi, both hands wrapped around the older body's tightly, with head nuzzled to his neck, inhaling the scent he had been missing for months.

"Tck," Yoongi rolled his eyes, though he doesn't refuse the affection Jimin gave.

He low-key missed it too.

"You're not going to meet your parents upstairs? I'm sure they missed you too."

Jimin shook his head,"Not until you forgive me. I'll eventually meet them at home anyway."

Yoongi sighed in defeat, knowing he could never stay angry at his cute and lovable boyfriend. He placed his hand on top of Jimin's head, caressing his soft hair slowly.

"I'm just upset, you left so sudden." He confessed,"next time just make sure to tell me a few days in advance, okay?"

Jimin raised his head and nod obediently, their eyes met in the process.

"Now can I kiss you?" He asked with a puppy eyes.

Yoongi cooed at his cuteness, and slowly connected his lips to Jimin's plump one. He began with a soft peck here and there, trying to take a slow pace as the beginning. But Jimin thought differently. He easily took over the older body.

"Hah!" Yoongi was the one to break the kiss in desperate need of air. His cheeks flushed red, lips swollen from the kiss.

Yoongi's eyes widened as he felt Jimin's bulge on his thigh slowly rubbing in.

This is dangerous, Yoongi thought to himself.

"Nhh," Jimin let out a soft moan, at the same time sending shivers down Yoongi's spine.

"H-hyung...ahh..." Jimin kept rubbing his hard member to Yoongi's thigh at a steady pace.

Couldn't hold the temptation any longer, Yoongi moved to turn their position, he was now sitting on top of Jimin's toned abs, eyes darkened with lust.

"Let me do it." He said, now lowering himself so his face were right in front of Jimin's bulge.

"Ahh..." Jimin let out a breathy moan as Yoongi zipped down his pants and took our his member out of his Calvin Klein's brief he wore.

"Hft...uh..." Jimin tried his best to restrain his voice, still have a little conscience that there is still Yoongi's assistant working outside that might heard him.

But Yoongi's warm mouth that wrapped around his member was his soft spot, plus, the fact that he haven't either touched or being touched by someone else for three months, making his body extremely sensitive to even a slightest touch.

His fingers turned white as Jimin tightly grabbed the side of the couch as Yoongi fastened his head bopping pace. He could feel his high nearing, and will soon came.

Plop!

A plopped sound echoed throughout the room as Yoongi let out Jimin's member from his mouth, with a thick layer of white substance dirtied his mouth and part of the brief Jimin used.

Yoongi took a few pieces of tissue and wiped clean the remaining sperm, carefully trying not to wake the little buddy up again as he cleaned. In the other side, Jimin still felt the euphoric sensation, even after Yoongi zipped up his pants and made his way behind the desk.

"This is not enough." Jimin spoke, now fully awake from his cloud nine.

"Hm, okay." Yoongi sound not interested, he took a case folder and began to read it. His lunch break is finally over.

"Hyung, I'm serious." Jimin insisted,"we are talking about three months worth of hormone. A mere blowjob won't do."

Yoongi sighed,"Okay, let's meet up at my place later and you'll have me for the entire weekend." He compromised,"Just, don't disturb me while I'm at work. Deal?" Yoongi looked at Jimin dead in the eye.

"Deal!" Jimin screamed cheerfully, already plotting a whole scenario he will do to his beloved hyung this weekend.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

Oh, if you have any prompts or idea you wanted me to write, please tell me!

Love, Qiesha


End file.
